The aim of the "Air Purifier-Combination Filter" invention as applied to passenger motor vehicles is to protect health and in certain cases prevent outright poisoning. The whole world is becoming one great highway owing to the greater availability of motor vehicle to people the world over. The only air that the driver and passengers can breathe is the air in the motor vehicle which enters the interior through inlets in the heating-cooling system. That air is polluted by the exhaust fumes emitted from the motors of passing motor vehicles. One of the best solution to this problem is to use an "Air Purifier-Combination Filter". The moment this invention finds greater use in motor vehicles, it will help prevent poisoning in certain cases and will certainly insure better health for motor vehicle drivers and passengers. It will be especially helpful for people suffering with emphysema and asthma. Also protect evaporator and heater core from clogged by dirt. This "Air Purifier-Combination Filter" is appropriate constructed which eliminates approximately 100% of the air pollution entering the motor vehicle and for long period use before become clogged with dirt. This "Air Purifier-Combination Filter" is a small and simple construction apparatus which is easy installed in all passenger motor vehicles, and the inside filter are replaceable.
Numerous prior art patents disclose apparatus for cleansing the pollution from the air entering the motor vehicle interior. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,354 to Takashi Takishita; Shinji Sutoh discloses a vehicle temperature control apparatus which is not so simple and requires a more costly and difficult installation in existing motor passenger vehicles and does not notify the driver when the filter is clogged with dirt.
Similarly, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,453 to Warm and 4,451,435 to Holter disclose various types of the pollution cleaning systems.
There are numerous deficiencies of the prior art including the complexity and cost of the prior art apparatus. Also, the apparatus is bulky in construction and not suitable for passenger vehicles.